This project involves similation of biochemical systemsand the development: and improvement of techniquus involved in such simulation. Biochemical simulation subprojects for the year: 1. Study of cardiac metabolism, especially metabolic control, with a large multi-enzyme model; 2. Completion of a counterpart model of liver metabolism and its application to metabolic control; 3. Simulation of pathways of brain metabolism, especially the serotonin pathway; 4. Simulation and optimization of clinical laboratory enzyme assays. Technique subprojects for the year: 1. Application of relevant systems engineering and computer science techniques to this kind of model-building; 2. Improve the ability to do repeated calculations with small submodels rather than the entire model, and try to partially automate this process; 3. Otherwise improve the speed and economics of calculation.